La madre de mi hija
by ana.nagisa
Summary: Shelby muere y le deja la custodia de Beth a Rachel, quien intenta buscar a Quinn pero no lo consigue, que pasara cuando Quinn se entere que Rachel berry es la madre de Beth
1. Chapter 1

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**pido disculpas por los errores y faltas de ortografia, soy bastante mala con la ortografia**

**diganme que les parece**

Rachel no lo podia creer todos sus sueños se le venian abajo, el ultimo semestre del año habia sido vertiginoso, lleno de subidas y bajadas, estubo a punto de casarse con Finn, el accidente de Quinn, el acercamiento con su madre, y ahora esto.

Que iba hacer ella con una hija apenas era su primer año en NYADA, pero no podia habandonar a Beth, era lo unico que la que la niña tenia.

Habia tratado de localizar a Quinn para avisarle de la muerte de Shelby pero habia sido inutil, Judy habia vendido la casa y se habia ido con su hija a quien sabe donde, Rachel sospechaba que la razon era la recuperacion de la rubia, ya que no habia podido volver a caminar.

Rachel habia ido hasta New Haven con la esperanza de que Quinn se encontrara en Yale pero todo habia sido inutil, nadie sabia nada de la rubia parecia como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Hiram y Laroy le habian dicho que Beth no era su responsabilidad, que Shelby no estaba pensando con claridad cuando le dejo a la niña, o que a lo mejor penso que no le pasaria nada, o por lo menos no pronto.

Pero Rachel se cerro en banda, Shelby le habia confiado a Beth y ahora era su responsabilidad, amaba a esa niña habia formado un estrecho vinculo con ella durante los ultimos meses que paso en Lima.

Ademas de que era la hija de la mujer que amaba, porque auque Quinn nunca lo supiese Rachel se habia dado cuenta que la amaba, no se atrevio a confesarselo la rubia ya tenia muchos problemas como para complicarle mas la vida, ademas rachel confiaba en poder estar cerca de ella auque sea como amigas al fin y al cabo New Haven no estaba lejos de Nueva York y podrian verse tenia tiempo para aclarar las cosas o por lo menos eso pensaba, jamas imagino que la rubia desapareseria sin dejar rastro.

Al ver que su hija no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer Hiram y Leroy decidieron apoyarla, Shelby les habia dejado a las chicas una buena cantidad de dinero y un departamento en Nueva York, asi que Rachel no tendria que pagar renta y tendria suficiente dinero para mantener a Beth, pagar el colegio de la niña y conseguir una niñera, porque en definitiva necesitaba ayuda.

MIENTRAS TANTO AL OTRO LADO DEL OCEANO

Quinn se estaba sometiendo a su segunda cirugia, era experimental pero los doctores esperaban que diera exelentes resultados, la chica ya tenia sensibilidad en las piernas pero su columna nesesitaba terminar de conponerse y fortalecerse, luego le esperaria una recuperacion larga y fuerte.

Al final no habia asistido a Yale, pero se le habia presentado una gran oportinidad y con la ayuda de uno de sus doctores, la habian aceptado en Oxford, asi que se quedaria en inglaterra para su recuperacion y estudiaria en una de las universidades mas importantes del mundo, Quinn sabia que seria dificil, pero estaba dispuesta a Luchar con todo para poder recuperarse y terminar una carrera universitaria.

Se habia decidido por literatura e Historia del arte, dos temas que le apasionaban, se habia olvidado un poco de estudiar artes dramaticas, por lo menos ahora no era el momento, tenia que concentrarse en lo que era mas importante.

Lo unico que la llenaba de tristeza era Beth, la relacion con Shelby no habia mejorado mucho asi que no habia podido ver a su hija, auque Shelby le habia mandado por e-mail algunas fotos de Beth, lo que habia hecho feliz a la rubia, tenia la esperanza de que shelby le mandara mas fotos, habia creado ese correo especialmente para poder comunicarse con Shelby, ya que en realidad no queria tener comunicacion con nadie mas.

Les habia prometido que se iba a recuperar antes que el año finalizara y no lo habia podido cumplir, se sentia como una perdedora por eso, senta que se habia defraudado y habia defraudado a sus compañeros, ademas no le gustaba sentir que sentiana lastima por ella, asi que decidio cortar todo contacto con los chicos, por lo menos asta que se recuperara.

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES

Rachel estaba atrasada, tenia que apurarse o no le daria tiempo de preparar todo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija, el ensaño se habia retrasado y llebaba mucha prisa, lo bueno es que sus padres estaban en la ciudad y ellos la estaban ayudando, Kurt, Blaine, Britt y Santana le habian dicho que llegarian temprano para hecharle una mano con la decoracion.

Sabian que la diva estaba muy abrumada con el proximo estrano de su obra, la segunda de su carrera, pero el estreno la ponia muy nerviosa, y sus amigos estaban ahi para apoyarla.

Santana se habia convertido en un gran apoyo para la diva, auque su relacion era medio extraña, ya que la latina la seguia molestado, pero al mismo tiempo habia sido un gran apoyo desde que los 5 se mudaron a Nueva York para estudiar, y mucho mas cuando un mes despues de eso Shelby fallecio dejandole a una joven Rachel Berry una hija de 2 años.

Ahora era el cumpleaños numero 6 de su pequeña hija y Rachel estab mas que convencida que habia hecho lo correcto Bethany Berry era la luz de su vida, no concibia la vida sin su hermosa hija a su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me perteneces (ya quisiera yo, definitivamente faberry seria la pareja principal, y finnchel no existiria)**

**pido disculpas por la desastrosa ortografia**

Cuando Rachel llego al departamento el lugar era un verdadero desastre su hija corria por todos lados lanzando serpentina y confetti, pareciera como que le ubieran dado un redbull, rachel sospecho que sus padres le habian permitido comer demasiados dulces, para Hiram y Laroy era dificil resistirse a los encantos de su nieta y casi siempre terminaban concintiendola.

Cuando Beth vio a su madre corrio asta ella y se lanzo a sus brazos

Be: Mami, mami, que bueno que llegaste te he extrañado muchisimo

R: Cariño si me viste hace apenas unas horas cuando te lleve al colegio

Be: pero mami hace mucho que me llevaste al colegio y no fuiste por mi

Le dice haciendo un puchero, si algo destestaba Beth es que su madre no fuera por ella al colegio

R: quieres que te cuente un secreto?

La niña aciente emocionada con la cabeza

R: yo tambien te he extrañado mucho

En la cara de Beth se dibuja una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que a Rachel le recuerda a Quinn, es dificil no pensar en Quinn cuando cada gesto de su hija es un recordatorio constante.

A Rachel todavia le cuesta creer que la rubia no esta cerca de ellas, ser madre soltera tan joven ha sido realmente dificil, incluso con la ayuda de sus amigos, que habria hecho sin ellos? definitivamente no estaria donde esta sin el apoyo de estos.

R: pero dime seguro fue genial que los abuelitos te fueran a buscar al colegio, de seguro te compraron un helado

Be: si me compraron un helado de fresa, y despues me pude comer un Muffin de chocolate y le pusieron una vela larga larga encima y le sople y luego abuelito Laroy me compro una paleta enorme, pero no me la gaste, te deje un poco.

Como lo sospechaba sus padres habian llenado a su hija de azucar y por eso la niña estaba mas acelerada que de costumbre.

Be: mami ya se que quiero de regalo, quiero un poni de verdad

R: Beth no podemos tener un poni, no alcanza en el departamento

Beth alsa la ceja, y piensa en una solucion para el problema

Be: podria dormir en mi cuarto, no me molesta compartirlo

R: cariño un poni necesita correr y mucho espacio, no podemos tenrlo en el departamento, pero te prometo que el fin de semana vamos a una granja de animales para que puedas montar uno, que te parece?

Los ojos de Beth se iluminan tomando un tono verde que ha Rachel le encanta ver en la mirada de su hija, y sonrie mientras aciente con la cabeza llena de emocion.

R: Ahora a terminar de preparar todo que tus amiguitos no deben tardar en llegar

habian invitado a unos 5 niños, los amigos mas cercanos de Beth, ya le habian festejado en la escuela con un pastel, esta era una fiesta mas bien para la familia, ya que celebraria con sus tios, sus abuelos y su mami.

Beth no podia esperar para habrir sus regalos, se moria de la emocion por saber que le habian comprado.

Mientras Rachel se acerco a sus amigos para saludarlos y agradecerles toda la ayuda

S: No tienes que agradecer nada enana, lo hago por mi sobrina, se que esto la hace feliz, ademas no puedo esperar su cara cuando vea nuestro regalo

Britt sonreia mientras Santana ponia una sonrisa traviesa, Rachel ya tenia miedo del regalo de Santana, conocia a la latina y sabia que no le importaba en lo mas minimo hacerla enojar eso convinado con la adoracion que sentia por su sobrina, le hacian pensar que el regalo podia ser cualquier cosa y que lo mas seguro es que a ella no le iba gustar nada, auque Beth lo adoraria.

Saludo a Blaine quien le explico que su novio James llegaria un poco tarde, luego saludo a Kurt, el apenas estaba iniciando una relacion con un tal Alex al que todavia no les habia presentado a sus amigos, los chicos auque ya no eran pareja se llevaban muy bien y Beth habia conseguido que se sintieran como una familia, porque ninguno queria alejarse de la pequeña y su madre, sabian que los necesitaban asi que eso ayudo para que se llevaran bien despues del rompimiento hace mas de 2 años atras.

Los chicos terminaron con la decoracion, mientras Rachel habia podido calmar un poco a su hija que ya no estaba tan acelerada, sus padres se llevarian un buen regaño, no podia creer que le ubieran dado tantos dulces, lo bueno es que la pequeña rubia siempre lograba calmarse cuando su mami le cantaba.

Los amiguitos de Beth fueron llegando, Blaine y James se dedicaron a entretenerlos, Blaine veia con ojos de amor a su novio le encantaba que el rubio fuera tan bueno con los niños, le hacia pensar en formar una familia, el ya queria hijos auque sabia que era aun joven a penas tenia 22 años, ya que era un año menor que los demas chicos.

Mientras Britt y Santana se hacian cariños las dos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta de la sala viendo como Beth y sus amiguitos se carcajeaban con los chistes y juegos que el chico rubio les organizaba.

B: Amor no te gustaria tener uno asi? son tan tiernos!

S: si amor son muy tiernos, pero son una responsabilidad enorme, y apenas tenemos 23 años, quisa mas adelante

B: pero San Rach tiene a Beth y es de nuestra misma edad

S: si amor pero tu sabes el trabajo que le a costado a Rachel el criar a Beth, mientras estudiaba y luego mas aun cuando empezo a trabajar, y es que nos tiene a nosotros que siempre la ayudabamos, y cuidabamos de Beth mientras ella iba a algun casting o tenia una funcion, y la niñera no podia quedarse, ademas tu apenas acabas de conseguir trabajo como bailarina en ese show, no podria embarasarte ahora.

B: es que yo pensaba que tu podrias tenerlo.

La latina se atraganto cuando escucho la respuesta de su novia, antes habian hablado de formar una familia y siempre dio por hecho que seria Britt la que lo tendria, nunca lo habian aclarado pero ella siempre penso que ha si seria, Britt era tierna y maternal, asi que santana pensaba que ella podia ser la que mantubiera el hogar.

Habia acabado la escuela de leyes y ya le habian ofrecido un contrato en el buffet de abogados donde habia hecho sus practicas, era endemoniadamente buena en su trabajo y todos le tenian respeto y a algunos inclusive les aterraba y no deseaban enfrentarse a ella, Santana estaba segura que en poco tiempo llegaria a ser socia del Buffet, le habian ofrecido mas dinero del que normalmente le daban a los principiantes, pero Santana lo valia, y ellos no la querian perder y sabian que otros buffets la buscarian.

S: Amor que te parece si seguimos por ahora con los planes para la boda ya solo faltan 10 meses y hay todavia mucho por hacer.

B: San quiero que haya patos en la boda, crees que ademas de Beth los patos puedan ser pajes?

S: mmm que te parece si hacemos la boda a un lado de un hermoso lago lleno de patos, y en lugar de dar bolsitas de arroz damos unas con alimento de pato para que todos puedan alimentar a los patos, seguro a Beth le va encantar, tu que crees?

B: San podre alimetar tambien a los patos?

S: claro que si amor, la bolsita mas grande de comida de patos sera para ti

B: me encanta la idea

Mientras se acerca a besar a su novia

EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

En el Aeropuerto JFK una hermosa Rubia se bajaba del Avion proveniente de la ciudad de Londres, llegaba llena de ilusiones, primero su nuevo trabajo en el Museo Metropolitano de Nueva York, que le hacia mucha ilusion, pero mas la publicacion de su novela, la editorial Random House ya habia dado luz verde al proyecto y ahora quedaba el trabajo de ediccion para poder publicar su primera novela, pero lo mas importante buscaria a Shelby, hacia cuatro años que no tenia noticias sobre Beth y eso la estaba matando.

Sabia que Shelby no le permitiria estar en la vida de su hija, pero necesitaba saber que la niña estaba bien, que le permitiera verla auque fuera solo una vez.

Habia intentado ponerse en contacto con Shelby pero el telefono de esta estaba fuera de servicio, en el correo no le respondia, habia tratado de averiguar si trabajaba en algun colegio en Lima pero parecia no haber rastro de la mujer.

Asi que Quinn supuso que se habia regresado a Nueva York, ya no habia razon para quedarse en Lima Rachel seguramente estaria en la ciudad de los rascacielos, y si lo que Shelby queria era estar mas cerca de ella tenia logica que se ubiese regresado a NY, ademas de que la otra razon que le habia dado Shelby para estar en Lima habia sido que ella y Puck pudiesen estar cerca de Beth, pero al final habia dado marcha atras con eso, asi que a que se quedaria en Lima?

Seguro en NY seria mas facil buscarla, buscaria en escuelas y en obras de teatro, Shelby no se olvidaria de la musica, y auque era una ciudad enorme, confiaba en poder encontrarla.

Ella era Quinn Fabray y lo que se proponia lo conseguia, y hayar a Shelby no seria diferente.

**Por cierto me disculpo, tengo mil ideas en la cabeza y a veces no se como aterrisarlas, espero que la historia sea entretenida**

**es mi primera historia asi que espero hacerlo bien**

**sus ideas y opiniones son bienvenidas**

**por cierto una disculpa porque a mi en lo personal Klaine no me gusta, siento que incluso hay mas quimica con el personaje de Sebastian (que no aparecera en el fic)**

**pero los chicos me agradan y creo que tiene logica que esten ahi para Rach, nada mas que no juntos.**

**ahora que ya entrando en tema, estoy a un pasito de empezar a odiar a Blaine, no es posible que le den todos los solos, donde estan los solos para Rach?**

**o minimo mas canciones para los demas, a mi la voz de Quinn y Santana me encantan y los demas chicos tambien cantan bien, en el ultimo episodio 3 canciones para Blaine y ni un solo de Quinn? alguien tiene que estar bromeando!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**disculpen mi pesima ortografia**

La fiesta seguia muy animada, James habia logrado entretener a los pequeños un gran rato, ahora verian una peli y comerian palomitas, el timbre sono y Rachel fue a abrir la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron

R: oh por dios! que estas haciendo aqui?

Sam: no me podria perder el cumpleaños de mi sobrina favorita

Rachel rapidamente se tiro a los brazos del chico dandole un fuerte abrazo

R: Te hemos extrañado mucho nos has hecho mucha falta, no te haces una idea de cuanto! y Jessica? has venido solo?

Sam: si, no podia venir tenia trabajo, pero ya sabes que no me podia perder el cumpleaños de Beth, seguro me lo reclamaria hasta el siguiente cumpleaños

R: Beth mira quien llego- grito la morena

la niña salio de la sala para ver quien era la persona que habia llegado, cuando pudo ver a su tio Sam corrio asta el y se tiro a sus brazos, mientras el chico la cargaba

B: mamá dijo que no venias, pero yo sabia que no me ibas a fallar

Sam: claro que no chaparra, ya sabes que tio Sam jamas faltaria a tu fiesta, y he traido un regalo

los ojos de Beth se iluminaron con las palabras de su tio, mas regalos era genial, ese cumpleaños era lo mejor

la pelicula termino y el tiempo de cortar el pastel llego, todos le cantaron a la pequeña mientras la niña miraba las 6 velitas rosadas que adornaban su pastel, al terminar la cancion Beth cerro los ojos y pidio un deseo, bueno en realidad fueron 2, el primero era un pony, queria que le regalaran un pony y que se solucionara el problema de donde dormiria el mismo, el segundo era algo que ya habia deseado antes, queria que su otra mamá ya no estubiera perdida, y que pudiera encontrar el camino a casa.

todos aplaudieron mientras Santana se acerco al pastel y tomo un poco de la crema batida y la unto en la nariz de la pequeña, quien fruncio el seño y tomo crema para untarsela a su tia y posteriormente a su mami

la morena tubo que poner fin al juego porque si no su departamento seguramente se llenaria de crema, mientras britt le hacia mimos y le quitaba el resto de la crema con besos a su novia

R: bueno la hora de los regalos ha llegado

los primeros en darle su regalo fueron sus abuelos, le regalaron un set completo de mi pequeño pony que incluia 5 diferentes ponys, a Beth le encanto pero penso que ojala el ada de los deseos tomara eso como el deseo cumplido, porque ella queria un pony real

los siguientes en darle su regalo fueron Blaine y James que le regalaron un par de hermosos vestidos, Beth ya queria estrenarlos y trataba de recordar si habia alguna fiesta pronto para poder usarlos

el turno de sus amiguitos llego, le regalaron un cuento, una pelicula, una barbie, otro pony (de nuevo ada esto no cuenta, penso la niña) un juego de mesa y por ultimo una muñeca

Kurt le regalo un oso de peluche bastante grande que a Beth le parecio muy tierno y seguro le haria compania a la hora de dormir junto a el unicornio que su tia Britt le habia obsequiado hace unos años y el peluche que su mami le habia dicho que era regalo de su mama que la habia acompañado desde siempre, o por lo menos desde que ella recordaba

llego el turno del tio Sam, este le regalo una casa para sus muñecas, la casa se veia muy linda y a Beth le encanto la idea de que sus muñecas ya tubieran donde vivir en vez de los cajones donde siempre guardaba los jugetes

se suponia que era el turno de la tia San y la tia Britt, pero estas pidieron ir de ultimo que tenian que bajar por el regalo, asi que el turno era de su mami, le dijo que en realidad tenia 2 regalos para ella, el primero fue un kareoke con las canciones de disney, ya queria estrenarlo con su mami, y el segundo y mas importante fueron entradas para el teatro, iba ir al tetro con su mami, y podria estrenar uno de los vestidos nuevos, era el mejor regalo

su mami no la llevaba al teatro porque era muy pequeña, asi que esto queria decir que ya era una niña grande, o por lo menos es lo que Beth penso

ahora si el turno de las tias habia llegado, San entro al departamento con una caja con agujeros y un moño rojo enorme, cuando Rachel lo vio se quiso morir, definitivamente era algo vivo, dios iba a matar a Santana por esto

Santana deposito la caja frente a Beth mientras la niña quitaba el moño rojo para poder abrir la caja, cuando la abrio sus ojos brillaron mas que nunca y saco de esta un cachorrito de Golden retriever

era absolutamente adorable y Beth no cabia de emocion era el mejor regalo del mundo

R: Beth cariño va haber condiciones para conservar al perrito, y si no se cumplen se lo devolvemos a la tia San

B: si mami te prometo cumplirlas todas

R: San no se te ocurrio preguntarme antes de regalarle un perro a mi hija?- a Rachel no le habia hecho nada de gracia que Santana no la consultara

S: tranquila mira que feliz esta, ademas seguramente tu tambien lo vas a amar

cuando Rachel vio a Beth abrazando al animalito con esa sonrisa que la desarmaba y el brillo en sus ojos que los hacia lucir verdes, lo supo el perrito seria de ahora en adelante parte de la familia, no tenia el corazon para quitarselo a su pequeña hija.

los invitados a la fiesta se fueron llendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron en la casa, los padres de Rachel, Britt, San y Sam.

Beth estaba muy cansada despues de tanto jugar asi que Rachel le dio un baño rapido y la acosto a dormir, le canto una cancion, le dio un beso en la frente y salio del cuarto cuando vio a su hija profundamente dormida.

En la sala se encontraban platicando San, Britt y Sam, el chico les comentaba que le habian ofrecido un puesto en una editorial en el area de mercadotecnia en Nueva York y que aprovecharia la visita para hacer una entrevista de trabajo.

cuando Rachel lo escucho la mirada se le ilumino, en ralidad deseaba que su hermano, porque asi lo consideraba ella, pudiese vivir ahi, seria tan bueno tener a Sam tan cerca.

el problema era su novia Jessica, al parecer a la chica le gustaba vivir en Chicago y no estaba tan segura de mudarse, era maestra de prescolar y Sam estaba seguro que le seria facil encontrar trabajo ahi.

pero al parecer la chica no estaba tan segura de ello, Rachel le ofrecio recomendarla en la escuela de Beth si se decidian a mudarse, mientras crusaba los dedos para que asi sucediera.

Santana y Britt se despidieron de los chicos, mientras que Hiram y Leroy dieron las buenas noches, despues de ayudar a recoger y se dirigieron al cuarto de huespedes, Sam y Rachel se quedaron un rato mas platicando asta que el chico se intento despedir, Rachel le pidio que se quedara, al final acepto quedarse a dormir en el sillon, ya que el cuarto de huespedes estaba ocupado por los padres de la morena.

Rachel se fue a la cama pensando en lo fantastico que seria tener a su hermano tan cerca y no tener que esperar a las vacaciones para poder verse, sobretodo que desde que Sam comenzo a salir con Jessica hace año y medio las visitas se hicieron mas escasas, no culpaba a la chica le caia bien y veia a Sam feliz.

eso si las platicas de horas en skype no habian sufrido ninguna alteracion, Sam siempre la tranquilizaba cuando tenia Beth algun problema, el tenia 2 hermanitos y eso le daba algo de experiencia.

claro que cuando a la pequeña rubia le pasaba algo a los primeros que hablaba toda histerica era a sus padres, que la trataban de calmar sobretodo si de alguna enfermedad se trataba.

pero si era algo que tenia que ver con como manejar las cosas con Beth, Sam y San era a los primeros que llamaba, confiaba en ambos chicos mas que en nadie, claro hablarle a la latina podia traer algun insulto añadido, sobretodo si interrumpia algun momento intimo entre las chicas.

Sam fue uno de los que mas la apoyo cuando la morena decidio que le hablaria a Beth sobre Quinn, le diria que era su mama que la amaba y le explicaria que no estaba con ellas por el accidente.

al final lo que la pequeña rubia entendio es que su mamá estaba perdiada, y que algun dia la encontrarian, en cuanto a Shelby, Rachel no quiso confundir mas a su hija y le otorgo el papel de su abuela, le conto que cuando ella nacio su mamá era muy joven asi que su abuela Shelby la habia cuidado por un tiempo.

Asi Beth se hiso la idea de que tenia 2 mamás, Rachel le mostraba fotos y videos de la rubia, tenia fotos de cuando Beth nacio y Quinn la tenia en brazos.

Rachel pensaba que Quinn apareceria y asi seria mas facil para su hija el aceptarla en su vida, pero el tiempo fue pasando y nadie parecia saber nada de Quinn, Rachel ya habia perdido la esperanza de que esta apareciera, y ahora se preguntaba si no le estaba haciendo pasar por un dolor que no valia la pena a su pequeña hija.

No queria que Beth se sintiera abandonada, queria que su hija se sintiera amada, porque asi era, Rachel la amaba profundamente, se habia convertido en su fuerza motora, ya no queria triunfar solo por que ese era su sueño y se suponia que lo haria, sino que ahora tenia un aliciente mas, queria que su pequeña se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

La volveria a ver algun dia? o es que Quinn habia salido de sus vidas para siempre? y que pasaria si la rubia regresara? con Beth y Quinn en la cabeza la morena se fue quedando dormida

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Quinn se encontraba en su habitacion de hotel, habia sido un dia cansado, primero habia ido al museo a ver que la exposision marchara sobre ruedas, despues se paso por la editorial para conocer a su editor, el chico apenas un poco mayor que ella se llamaba Tom

A Quinn le extraño que fuera un chico tratandose de una novela romantica, siempre imagino que su editor seria chica, esperaba que eso no significara problemas y que el chico quisiera recortar el libro o cambiarlo todo porque lo encontrara cursi.

Mañana seria un dia igual de ajetreado, habia hecho varias citas para ver departamentos.

Pero ahora se encontraba en el hotel con un muffin y una velita, mientras le deseaba feliz cumpleaños a su pequeña, que habria cumplido seis años, se preguntaba donde podria estar, mientras veia el peluche de leon que no habia podido evitar comprar, y guardaba la carta que le habia escrito junto con las demas que no habian podido ser enviadas.

esperaba que Beth las recibiera algun dia, asi sabria como se sentia respecto a ella, auque todo dependia de Shelby, no sabia lo que la mujer le diria a la niña respecto a su origen y si le hablaria de ella, pero si Shelby no le permitia entregarle a pequeña las cartas las guardaria asta que Beth creciera, queria que su hija supiera que a pesar de no estar con ella no habia un solo dia que no pensara en ella, siempre estaba en su mente.

Amaba a su hija y esperaba que entendiera algun dia el porque no se pudo quedar con ella, todas las circunstancias que habian rodeado su nacimiento, en momentos como ese se pregunto que habria pasado si sus padres la ubieran apoyado, Beth estaria con ella?

era una pregunta que jamas tendria respuesta, las cosas no se podian cambiar, el ubiera no existe, y ella trataria de encontrar a Beth, saber que estaba bien y abrir un rendija de posibilidad para tener contacto con la niña.

a pesar de estar conciente de que el ubiera no existe, Quinn no podia dejar de hacerse mil preguntas, que ubiera pasado si no se accidentaba? ubiera ido a Yale, Shelby le habria permitido ver a Beth? porque Shelby rompio contacto? era la unica que sabia donde estaba y porque, la rubia le habia dejado toda la informacion, era a la unica a la que le quiso decir ya que era importante para ella que supiera que no habia abandonado a Beth.

sera que Shelby seguira en contacto co Rachel? a lo mejor era mas facil ubicar a la morena, seguro habia ido a NYADA a lo mejor alguien le podia dar informes sobre ella, y si no se mantenian en contacto? bueno algo tendria que saber Rachel?

Auque no le agradaba la idea de tener que soportar los reclamos de Rachel, sabia que seguramente ella y Santana le reclamarian el irse sin despedirse y sin dejar razon, pero es que no podian entender que no queria que sintieran lastima por ella.

En especial Rachel que siempre andaba como perrito tras de ella sintiendose responsable del accidente, apesar de que Quinn le habia hecho ver mas de una vez que solo fue culpa suya.

sera que Rachel y finn se casaron? las cosas entre ellos andaban bastante mal, auque con ellos nunca se sabia terminaban y volvian tantas veces que Quinn perdio la cuenta, al pensar eso desio que la respuesta fuera negativa Finn definitivamente no se merecia a Rachel, ella podia conseguir algo mucho mejor.

Con Rachel y Beth en sus pensamientos la rubia se fue quedando dormida.

**primero que nada quiero agradecerles por los reviews**

**yo se que todos ya quieren que las chicas se vean pero todo con calma, yo creo que en el siguiente capitulo, auque no les puedo asegurar**

**yo se que la mayoria esta muy desepcionada de lo que Glee se a convertido, pero bueno espero que mejore**

**y por ultimo aqui les dejo mi twitter por si alguien desea agregarme y comentarme algo sobre la historia**

Ana_nagisa


	4. Chapter 4

**ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**disculpas por errores y ortografia**

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levanto temprano y se dirigió a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver a su pequeña ya levantada, normalmente le costaba mucho trabajo levantarla para ir al colegio, la niña dormía profundamente y no le gustaba que la despertaran.

Pero ahí estaba levantada con el perrito entre los brazos, seguramente esa era una de las razones de que hoy se despertara temprano, eso y que la casa estaba llena de gente.

En la cocina Sam y sus padres le dieron los buenos días mientras Leroy la invito a sentarse y le sirvió café, ella se acerco a su pequeña y la beso en la cabeza mientras le daba los buenos días y se sentaba a su lado para desayunar.

Era excelente tener a sus padres ahí, se podía relajar un poco ya que eran una gran ayuda, desayuno con calma, luego llevo a la pequeña a la habitación para prepararla para el colegio

B- mami cuando salimos de Vacaciones?

R- falta un poco menos de un mes, apenas estamos en junio bebe

B- ya quiero salir de vacaciones, los abuelos me dijeron que me llevarían a un lago en ohio cuando los vayamos a visitar

R- Beth cariño yo empiezo pronto la obra y este año no voy a tener tantas vacaciones como siempre, así que hay que ver bien que vamos hacer, que te parecería quedarte con los abuelitos en ohio un par de semanas?

B- sin ti?

R- yo me tendría que quedar en Nueva york, pero tu te puedes quedar con los abuelitos, claro solo si quieres

B- pero yo quiero estar contigo mami

R- bueno cariño tienes tiempo de pensarlo, yo voy a estar de acuerdo con lo que tu decidas, sabes cuanto te quiero?

B- cuanto?

R- de aquí a la estrella mas lejana

B- yo también te quiero mucho mami de aquí hasta el universo

Rachel abraza fuerte a su hija mientras deposita un beso en su frente

R- bueno hay que apurar se si no no vamos a llegar a clases

Cuando la niña se termino de alistar con la ayuda de su mami, salieron las dos rumbo a la escuela, luego Rachel tendría que ir al teatro para ensayar la obra que se estrenaría a finales de julio.

EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

Quinn ya había visto 2 departamentos y le faltaban aun muchos, esperaba tener departamento ese mismo día, claro tendría que ver el mayor numero posible para aumentar las posibilidades de encontrar uno a su gusto.

Los primeros dos habían sido una decepción uno era muy viejo, el otro extremadamente pequeño.

El tercero no fue mejor, pero el cuarto que visito era hermoso, amplio, bien iluminado todo parecía en perfecto estado y la ubicación era excelente, se encontraba sobre la 59th street por Madison Avenue cerca de Central Park y no tan lejos del Museo Metropolitano de Arte (MED) donde estaría trabajando, en ese momento supo que ese seria su departamento, vería un par mas pero ya estaba practicamente decidida, viviría en Midtown.

Los departamentos que vio no se comparaban así que ya estaba decidido, al día siguiente firmaría los papeles y el fin de semana se mudaría.

Con eso resuelto regreso al hotel quería darle otra revisada rápida a la novela antes de encontrarse de nuevo con Tom.

Después de revisar el libro y fijarse en los pequeños detalles que Tom le había comentado por teléfono, decidió googlear a Rachel, estaba nerviosa era como volver a su vida de antes , abrir la puerta que había cerrado hacia 4 años, lo que encontró no le sorprendió sabia que Rachel llegaría lejos, no había demasiada información pero pudo ver que había hecho una obra en la que le fue muy bien y al parecer estaba a punto de estrenar otra.

Seguramente la podría localizar en el teatro, quizá después de alguna función, pero la perspectiva de encontrarse con Rachel la aterraba, seguramente le reclamaria y le haría un drama, Rachel era especialista en dramas, no, era mejor tratar de ubicar a Shelby primero y si no le quedaba mas remedio entonces buscaría a Rachel, el teatro no se iba a mover a ningún lado y por lo que había leído se esperaban grandes cosas de esa nueva obra.

EN EL TEATRO

Rachel ensayaba con el resto de sus compañeros de elenco, la diva lo hacia casi perfecto el director estaba realmente complacido con su trabajo, no había mejor elección que Rachel Berry.

El director Jonh Vander decidió dar una pausa ya que vio que que el productor de la obra entraba al teatro seguido de algunas personas, seguramente serian los reporteros que harían la reseña para el periódico.

John se acerco al grupo de personas y saludo, después de una breve platica llamo a Rachel y a David el coprotagonista de la obra, después de que los chicos saludaran a su productor este les presento al grupo que ahí se encontraba un par de reporteros y un fotógrafo.

Rachel sintió la mirada intensa de una de las reporteras, Nancy Walker era su nombre, fue con ella con la que Rachel tuvo su primera entrevista, Nancy era una mujer como de unos 28 años, alta delgada de cabello oscuro y ojos cafes, era bastante guapa, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención es que se veía segura y confiada, Rachel había sentido como la mujer le coqueteaba, al principio pensó que eran ideas suyas, pero luego tuvo la confirmación cuando después de la entrevista esta la invito a tomar una copa.

A lo que Rachel se negó ya que tenia que recoger a Beth de la escuela, Nancy no se iba a dar por vencida tan rápido, así que lo cambio por un café para el día siguiente, Rachel no se pudo negar, no quería tener una relación en ese momento su vida era demasiado complicada para hacerla peor aun, pero no podía negar que Nancy le llamaba la atención, y nunca estaba de mas tener nuevos amigo ¿no?

Cuando el par de entrevistas y la pequeña sesión de fotos termino Rachel salio del teatro rumbo a buscar a su pequeña.

Apenas Beth la vio llegar salio corriendo a sus brazos, Rachel tomo la mochila de la niña y las dos tomaron rumbo a su hogar

B: mami cuando vuelve Lizzie ya la extraño

R: pero si solo han sido 4 días, y va estar de vacaciones en lo que los abuelos están aquí unos 10 días mas bebe

Beth frunció el seño como pensando

B: no me gusta la comida que los abuelitos preparan

Rachel solo sonrió a su pequeña hija

R: quieres que te prepare algo yo?

B: mami pero si tu no cocinas nunca

R: ha como de que no y quien te hace el desayuno y la cena?

B: eso no cuenta, el desayuno casi siempre es fruta, cereal o pan tostado y la cena muchas veces ordenamos o me haces un sandwich, sandwich no es cocinar- afirmo la pequeña

R: ya te olvidaste de mi lasaña de vegetales, de el espagueti de pesto o de tomate que tan rico me sale y de la pizza casera?

B: hace mucho que no la haces y algunas veces la hacías para cenar, ¿la harías hoy? yo te puedo ayudar- los ojos de Beth se iluminaban con la idea de hacer pizza con su mami

R: claro bebe me va encantar que me ayudes

dios la casa seguramente terminaria hecha un desastre

R: pero mientras tendremos que comer lo que los abuelos nos hayan preparado

Beth solo frunció el seño, en casa trataría de convencer a su mami que le permitiera comer un sandwich de mantequilla de mani y mermelada, en definitiva la comida de sus abuelos no le gustaba nada.

EN CENTRAL PARK

Quinn caminaba por el parque con café en mano, faltaba un par de horas para su reunión con Tom, mientras apreciaba la tranquilidad que el parque le aportaba, le recordaba Oxford, y lo bien que se sentía pasear por la hermosa y tranquila ciudad, había amado vivir ahí poder pasear por los senderos observar los riachuelos, apenas pudo volver a caminar solo quería pasear el lugar le encantaba y la universidad era realmente hermosa.

Mientras observaba el lago una familia de patos se paseo frente a ella, Quinn sonrió los patos siempre le hacian recordar a cierta rubia lo que la llevaba a recordar a WMHS y a todos sus compañeros del Glee Club, como estarían que habría sido de su vida, en especial extrañaba a Santana y a Brittany, eran como sus hermanas y sin embargo las habia alejado como a todos los demás.

Ahora pensaba que había sido muy orgullosa al no permitir que nadie la ayudara, pero ya no había marcha atrás y la latina probablemente no se lo perdonaria, Britt era otro caso ella no guardaba rencor, ella quizá si le personará el haberlas separado de su vida.

Dios era hora de dejar de pensar en su pasado y ver hacia el futuro, tenia proyectos que la hacían sentir realmente feliz, y la seguridad de que encontraría a Beth, sin embargo la ciudad le recordaba a los chicos, cuando todos estuvieron ahí para las nacionales y era la ciudad de la que Rachel siempre hablaba, y ahi se encontraba pensando de nuevo en los chicos.

Cuando voltio a ver su reloj decido empezar a caminar o llegaría tarde a su reunion con Tom, al llegar el chico la recibió con una gran sonrisa y se pusieron a trabajar en el libro.

La preocupación de la rubia sobre si su editor encontraría muy cursis las partes mas románticas de la historia desaparecieron rápidamente, al parecer a Tom le encantaban todas, lo que empezó a preocupar la era que al parecer al chico no le gustaban tanto las partes dramáticas de la novela, el chico era un gran romántico y quería todo color de rosa, pero Quinn estaba segura que toda gran novela tenia que tener algo de drama para ser buena, además estaba inspirada en su propia experiencia, y si algo definitivamente no le faltaba a su vida era drama.

Después de un par de horas de hablar y repasar cada uno de los primeros capítulos a detalle, llegaron al acuerdo que la rubia incluirá otra escena romántica antes del accidente de su protagonista, y endulsaria un poco la reacción de esta al despertar en el hospital.

Ahora la rubia se dirigiría al MED, tenia que organizar la exposición sobre el renacimiento y apenas y se iba instalar en su nueva oficina, asi que le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

Ya estando en el museo, se había terminado de instalar y ya tenia mucho trabajo su asistente la ponia al corriente de todos los avances de la nueva exposición.

Mark su jefe y director del museo había hablado de los grandes planes que tenia para la exposición y para un par de nuevas exposiciones que ya venia planeando y que quería que ella se encargara de verlas.

Después de pasar toda la tarde en el museo, se dirigió a su Hotel, estaba muy cansada tomaría un baño y luego se dedicaría a buscar a Shelby, mientras buscaba en Internet y formaba una lista de escuelas con programas musicales o con glee clubs, y otra de teatros y obras musicales, tanto de broadway como offbroadway.

Después de hacer una larga lista entro a la carpeta que tenia en el escritorio de su portátil apreto el botón de presentación y se dedico a ver las fotos de Beth, las lágrimas cayeron rodando por sus mejillas mientras observaba las fotos de su pequeña.

Se sentía tan culpable había abandonado a su hija en 2 ocasiones, se sentía como la peor madre del mundo, siempre se repetía que era lo que tenia que hacer y que dar en adopción a Beth era lo mejor para la niña, y que el viaje a Londres era algo que fue indispensable, sin ese viaje ella probablemente no estaría caminando, pero aun así se sentía tan culpable.

Mientras seguía pensando en como debió haber hecho las fotos, una foto de Rachel abrazando a Beth apareció en su pantalla, era de las ultimas que Shelby le había mandado, la pequeña se veía tan cómoda pegada al pecho de la chica mientras la diva tenia esa sonrisa enorme en sus labios que siempre la caracterizaba, y ahora pensaba que no solo era la peor madre del universo, también era la peor amiga!

Cuando las fotos se terminaron decidió apagar su portátil e irse a la cama, mañana seria un día intenso, tenia bastante trabajo en el museo y además empezaría la búsqueda de Shelby.

_**Este capitulo es algo lento ,pero hay cosas que quiero que pasen antes que las chicas se vean**_

_**he estado un poco falta de inspiración con esta historia, y también he estado escribiendo 3 mas, aunque he decidido que no las subiré asta que no estén terminadas, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que con esta**_

_**gracias por todo sus comentarios, y espero poder actualizar mas seguido, así como también espero que la historia les este gustando,**_

_**Asta la próxima actualizacion**_

_**les dejo mi twitter por si alguien me quiere agregar**_

_**Ana_nagisa**_


	5. Chapter 5

Glee no me pertenece sus personajes tampoco y no saco dinero por escribir este fic, aclarando esto

**Alguien me pregunto porque Quinn no había googleado la muerte de Shelby, en primer lugar no aclare como murió Shelby pudo haber sido un accidente o una enfermedad, hay miles de accidentes en el mundo y no todos salen en las noticias y si no salen en las noticias no tienen porque estar en Internet, y si fue una enfermedad menos. traten de buscar en Internet las noticias sobre muertes de algunas personas que hayan conocido, digo gente que no sea famosa y que su muerte no haya sido noticia, lo mas probable es que no encuentren nada.**

**Recuerden que Shelby no era realmente famosa, digo era muy buena en su trabajo pero mas bien le tocaba estar detrás del escenario, así que supongamos que Quinn si busco y no encontró nada.**

La mañana era tranquila no tenia que reunirse con Tom lo que por lo que tenia un rato mas para dormir, cuando termino de desperezarse decidió pedir servicio al cuarto y el periódico .

Mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno que constaba de huevos fritos, tocino, fruta y café, ojeaba el periódico, asta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía en la sección de espectáculos, una sonriente Rachel Berry le devolvía la mirada, Quinn decidió leer la nota que hablaba sobre el próximo musical que la diva estrenaría, en la entrevista se hablaba de lo feliz que estaba la morena con el estreno de la obra, un poco de sus trabajos previos y sobre su lucha por llegar asta donde ahora se encontraba, no se hablaba nada sobre su vida personal.

Rachel ya era bastante reconocida en el mundo del teatro, pero al no ser una estrella de hollywood no había demasiado de su vida privada en Internet, en algunos artículos se había hablado del excelente trabajo que había realizado en su obra anterior, y en otros tantos se hablaba de las grandes expectativas que se tenían de su mas reciente obra.

La rubia se sentía realmente orgullosa de su amiga, bueno si es que podía seguir llamándola así, Quinn siempre supo que Rachel llegaría lejos, por eso siempre se opuso a su matrimonio con Finn, ella pensaba que el chico seria una carga muy pesada y que la terminaria arrastrando a una vida aburrida y mediocre en lima, quizá se había equivocado y el chico había sido un gran apoyo, realmente no tenia ni idea si al final de cuentas ese matrimonio se había llevado a cabo o no.

Como le gustaría poder acercarse a Rachel decirle lo orgullosa que se sentía de ella, pero no tenia el valor, le había hecho la vida imposible en los primeros años en el instituto y al final cuando llegaron a ser amigas la había abandonado.

Quinn sabia que la morena se sentía culpable de su accidente y no sabia si su ida le había causado mas sentimientos de culpa, pero en ese momento ella no había pensado en nadie, se había sentido como un una perdedora, un gran caso de caridad para sus amigos, veía en los ojos de sus compañeros de escuela la lastima que le tenían, la gran capitana de las porristas, Que había reinado la escuela, no solo había quedado embarazada a los 16 años, sino que además cuando parecía que su vida mejoraba, quedo postrada en una silla de ruedas.

Mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro, volvió a mirar la foto de Rachel, se le veía tan feliz y la rubia se sintió feliz, quizá no pudiera compartir con la diva sus éxitos pero se sentía realmente bien saber que la pequeña morena había logrado sus metas, ahora era su turno tenia muchos proyectos que le hacían ilusión y eso le levantaba el animo, no podía cambiar el pasado pero un futuro que se veía prometedor la aguardaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se alistaba para ir a su oficina en el MED y empezar así uno de sus proyectos.

EN EL CENTRAL PERK

Rachel entraba en la cafetería y se encontraba a Nancy ya esperándola en una mesa con un café enfrente de ella, al verla la periodista levanto la mano para indicarle su posición mientras la saludaba, Rachel se acerco saludo a la chica y se sentó pidió un capuchino con leche de soya.

Había pasado mas de una hora desde su entrada al café, sorprendentemente Rachel no había acaparado la conversación como solía hacerlo, sino que se había dedicado a escuchar a la periodista contar sus anécdotas sobre los actores y cantantes que eran mas pesados, los mas agradable, entre estos últimos la periodista había mencionado su nombre mientras le lanzaba piropos descaradamente, la diva se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo la hacia sentir hermosa y deseada, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, bueno y si era sincera nadie la había hecho sentir así, Finn había sido un verdadero desastre para el romance, al chico simplemente no se le daba eso de conquistar a una mujer.

Cada vez que recordaba a su ex novio se preguntaba, que le había visto, y la respuesta siempre era la misma era el unico que la había hecho sentir querida cuando nadie mas se había molestado en si quiera darle una oportunidad de demostrar como era bajo todas esas capas de diva como solía comportarse.

No podía reprocharse nada todo aquel romance de instituto le había traído buenos momentos, y lo mas probable es que si eso no hubiese sucedido su vida seria otra, probable mente se encontraría sola en lugar de rodeada de sus amigo y sus hermanos (porque eso eran San y Sam para ella, sus hermanos) sin Finn en su vida ellos nunca se hubiera acercado al glee club y su amistad no existiría.

Pero Nancy le hacia sentir otras cosas, hacia que su ego se fuera a las nubes, la hacia sentir deseada y hermosa, y las barreras que Rachel había puesto para no involucrarse sentimentalmente estaban cayendo, quería conocer mas a la periodista, deseaba seguir sintiendo lo que le hacia sentir.

La diva se dio cuenta que se había negado a vivir el amor, porque no quería perder el foco, su hija y su carrera eran lo mas importante, pero ahora todo parecía marchar bien, Beth se encontraba bien, su carrera parecía marchar sobre ruedas, quizá no era una mala idea darle una oportunidad a Nancy, total salir unas cuantas veces a ver que pasaba no la iba a atar a nada, si no funcionaba seguiría su camino.

Así que cuando la periodista la invito a salir en la noche, la diva pensó que por que no? le hacia falta salir y divertirse, Santana siempre le decía que le hacia falta divertirse, a la latina siempre se le hacia una locura como es que la enana podía haber pasado 4 años sin tener sexo con nadie, a la diva no se la hacia la gran cosa, y entonces San recordaba que la única experiencia de la diva había sido con finepto y entendía.

DOS MESES DESPUES

Rachel se encontraba en su departamento cambiándose para salir con Nancy mientras que Beth hacia una rabieta porque no quería que su mami se fuera con Nancy.

La niña y Nancy no habian congeniado, a la periodista no le gustaban los niños, de hecho cuando se entero de que la diva tenia una hija no le agrado nada, y cuando la Rachel le contó la historia de como se había convertido en la madre de Beth, la periodista no daba crédito, tendría que soportar a una mocosa que para el colmo ni siquiera era realmente hija de su novia.

A Beth desde el principio que su mami saliera con alguien no le gusto nada, se sentía celosa, tenia miedo ya que Nancy seria su madrastra y las películas le habían enseñado lo que las madrastras hacían, la pobre Blanca Nieves lo había vivido en carne propia, y esa sensación aumento cuando después de mes y medio su mami le presento a Nancy, ahí la niña comprobó que la periodista era incluso peor que la madrastra de Blanca Nieves.

Nancy trataba de ser amable con la niña, sobretodo cuando Rachel se encontraba cerca, pero la niña no se lo ponia nada facil, era altiva y grosera, pensaba que esa niña de seis años era un pequeño demonio mandado para hacerla miserable, seguro en su otra vida había hecho algo muy malo y era su karma.

Aunque siempre había opciones, quizá un internado, o podría ser que la mandaran con los abuelos temporadas largas, los Berry la adoraban, seguro les encantaría tenerla con ellos.

Mientras Beth se sentía cada vez mas triste y enojada con la llegada de la mujer a su vida, al principio su tía San había intervenido explicándole que su mami merecía ser feliz, que beth cuando creciera se iría y formaría una familia y su mami estaría sola, aunque Beth adoraba a su tía en ese momento pensó que su tía estaba chiflada, ella nunca nunca abandonaria a su mami, ella estaría para siempre con ella.

Santana también trato de explicarle que Rachel la amaría por siempre y que no importaba que alguien llegara, ella siempre seria su bebe, todas las explicaciones pararon cuando su tía conoció a Nancy la semana anterior, Beth podía notar que a su tía tampoco le agradaba la periodista, además de que había escuchado a la latina decirle un par de comentarios mordaces a su rubia sobre Nancy, la pequeña había entendido apenas la mitad o menos de lo que su tía San dijo, pero entendió que ella tampoco la quería.

Cuando Beth trato de convencer a su tia para que la ayudara a alejar a la mujer de su mami, la latina le contesto que tenían que respetar los deseos de su mami y apoyarla en la decisión que ella tomase aun y cuando no les gustase, así que la niña tuvo que conformarse, aunque eso no impedia ciertas rabietas de vez en cuando.

Lo único que parecía tranquilizar a la pequeña eran los vídeos de su mamá cantando, soñaba con que las encontraría y alejaria a la bruja malvada de su mamí, se había hecho una costumbre ver el los vídeos de las competencia del glee club que sus abuelos habían grabado, escuchar a sus mamas cantando siempre la tranquilizaba.

Mientras Rachel trataba de dedicarle todo el tiempo posible a su hija, no quería que la niña se sintiera desplazada, pero a pesar de eso cada vez que la niña escuchaba que iba a salir con Nancy el drama se armaba, había llanto y pataletas, la diva adoraba a su pequeña y normalmente trataba de calmarla cantándole, era un método casi infalible, el problema es que terminaba haciéndole tarde para la citas lo que causaba molestia en Nancy.

La morena había pensado varias veces en romper la relación con la periodista, su hija era su vida y no soportaba verla así, había consultado con sus amigos, Santana y Britt habían decidido no meterse, Rachel había notado que San y Nancy no se llevaban bien por lo que la latina le dejo ver que su concejo no seria nada objetivo, Sam al igual que la diva se sentía preocupado, pensaba que quizá Beth sintiera celos y que si la niña entendiera que ella era el primer lugar en la vida de su mami se tranquilizara, claro que la cosa no estaba resultando de esa manera, le había prometido ayudarla apenas se instalara en Nueva York en 2 meses mas.

Por ultimo Kurt le había hecho notar que no podía dejarse dirigir por una niña de 6 años, ella era la adulta la que tenia que tomar las decisiones y si le hacia caso a Beth la niña se volvería consentida y terminaria siendo ella la que decidiera la vida de Rachel manejándola con berrinches.

A la diva le pareció que Kurt tenia razón, su pequeña estaba celosa y por eso actuaba así, Nancy era amable con Beth y no creía que realmente las cosas salieran mal entre ellas, quizá se estaba des esperando y tenia que darles un poco mas de tiempo para conocerse y acostumbrarse la una a la otra apenas tenían dos semanas de conocerse.

Aunque se seguía preguntando que haría si apesar del tiempo su hija y su novia no congeniaban, entonces que haría? mejor dejaría eso para cuando el momento llegara, si es que llegaba, la diva esperaba que no.

EN UN DEPARTAMENTO EN MIDTOWN

Quinn leía los últimos apuntes que tom le había hecho, el libro practicamente ya se encontraba terminado le faltaban algunos pequeños toques, mientras leía la dedicatoria.

"A mi hija, que aunque no se encuentre a mi lado

esta en cada latido de mi corazón

en cada respiracion

y en cada pensamiento del día

te amo pequeña"

Se sentía frustrada parecía que a Shelby se la había tragado la tierra, no se encontraba trabajando en ninguna escuela en lima, al parecer en Nueva York tampoco, y ella no tenia ni el tiempo ni los recursos de averiguar en cada escuela del país, era hora del plan B, había 2 alternativas, o contrataba a un detective privado o enrollaba su cola y iba a buscar a Rachel, la opción mas rápida y confiable era la diva, pero tenia terror de su reacción.

Por dios Quinn te sometiste a varias cirugías, a dolorosas rehabilitaciones y le tienes miedo a una pequeña chica que mide 1. 57? estaba decidido buscaría a la diva si o si, era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Sabia que Rachel acababa de estrenar una obra asi que iria a buscarla al teatro, la idea la ponia muy nerviosa no tenia ni idea de como reaccionaria la morena.

Por lo pronto tenia que terminar de darle los toques a su libro y luego descansar que mañana iría a ver si lograba hablar con Rachel Berry.

La idea la aterraba y no pudo dormir pensando en como seria el encuentro, se preguntaba si habría llanto o gritos, que le diría Rachel? Quinn no paro de dar vueltas en su cama toda la noche.

DEPARTAMENTO BERRY

Beth se despertaba un poco triste y se dirigía a la cocina donde su mami la esperaba con su desayuno, la niña se sentó en el desayunador mientras caramelo movía su colita emocionado detrás de ella, rache rápidamente le bajo su desayuno y el cachorro corrió hacia su plato, mientras Beth resolvía su cereal bajo la atenta mirada de su mami.

R: Beth cariño, sigues molesta por que salí ayer?

BE: No estoy molesta, estoy triste, quería que te quedaras conmigo anoche

Rachel veía como la niña ponía su cara de tristeza mientras hacia un puchero

R: Cariño ya tenia planes anoche que no podía cancelar, pero el día de hoy es solo para ti ¿que te parece si salimos a pasear y nos llevamos a caramelo con nosotros?

la mirada de su hija se ilumino con la idea de pasar todo el sábado solo ella y su mami y de poder sacar a pasear al cachorro

BE: Me gusta mucho tu idea mami - decía la niña mientras comenzaba a comer con mas ganas su cereal

R: Perfecto pues esta decidido saldremos a pasear, hoy es dia de chicas

BE: Y de caramelo!

R: Claro, no me olvido de Caramelo

BE: ¿podemos ir por un helado también?

R: Mmm deja que lo piense, mientras termina de desayunar para que nos alistemos y salgamos a pasear

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO FABRAY

Quinn se levantaba sin muchos ánimos, había dormido realmente poco y si a eso le aumentabas que no era una persona a la que le gustara madrugar, pues su humor no era el mejor, no tenia nada de ganas de preparar desayuno así que decidió desayunar fuera, además moría por un latte, rápido se arreglo y salio en busca de un delicioso desayuno.

Después de un rico desayuno, Quinn caminaba por Central Park como las familias y las parejas pasaban tiempo juntos, corriendo y divirtiéndose, entonces vio como un cachorro corría desesperado como si no hubiera mañana mientras una pequeña corría tras de el.

Quinn agarro al cachorro cuando este intento pasar por su lado, el perrito se veía muy contento, ella espero asta que su dueña llegara a buscarlo, una niña rubia se acerco corriendo mientras Quinn jugaba con el cachorro.

Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban asombrados, tenia frente a ella una niña rubia de mirada profunda que era una verdadera preciosidad, le recordaba un poco a ella cuando era pequeña.

Q: hola ¿es tu cachorro? ¿como se llama?

BE: ¿eres tu? nos encontraste

Quinn vio a la niña que se encontraba parada enfrente de ella mirándola con sorpresa, le extraño la actitud de la pequeña y lo que esta le había dicho, mientras escuchaba que alguien venia corriendo llamando a la rubiecita.

R: ¿cariño lo atrapaste? ¿Beth tienes a caramelo?

La voz y el nombre hizo que la rubia se pusiera rápidamente de pie viendo que no era otra mas que Rachel la que se había acercado corriendo, y había llamado Beth a a pequeña, ¿seria posible? ¿tenia a su hija frente a sus ojos? Quinn bajo la mirada para observar a la pequeña que seguía viéndola con cara de sorpresa.

R: ¿Quinn?

Por un momento ninguna hizo ningún movimiento mientras se miraban entre si, asta que Rachel se lanzo a los brazos de la rubia.

R: ¡Oh por dios estas bien! ¡y caminas! dios Quinn pensé que te había pasado algo

La rubia seguía sin poder formular palabra alguna, mientras seguía estática sin poder asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Rachel se separo, de sus ojos caían lágrimas, de los ojos de la rubia también caían lágrimas mientras veía a la pequeña que sostenía al cachorro.

Q: ¿es Beth? - Quinn ya sabia la respuesta pero necesitaba corroborarlo

R: si, ella es Beth

BE: mami, mami, ¡mama nos encontró!

Q: ¡¿mami?!

**Espero el capitulo sea de su agrado, empieza para mi la parte mas difícil ya que es un encuentro muy emotivo y me da un poco de trabajo plasmar todo lo que creo que sienten, espero no despeinarlos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Este capitulo salio gracias a la pequeña presión de Allie8nah que me recordó que ya hacia rato que no publicaba, pero entre el trabajo y las vacaciones me resulto difícil.**

**en fin espero publicar pronto si las musas se digna a aparecer**

**PD: No pude resistir incluir el Central Perk en recuerdo a los años en los que estaba traumada con friends (recuerdo los regaños de mi madre para que me fuera a dormir que no me iba a levantar para el colegio, pero es que lo pasaban realmente tarde)**


End file.
